


Wymówki

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Crobby - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony, na zachętę, by wreszcie obejrzała SPN. Warto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



_Jestem starym, zgorzkniałym, zmęczonym życiem facetem._

  
Jako, że była to szczera prawda, Bobby wolał nie mówić tego na głos.

  
_Nie jesteś w moim typie._

  
A kto jest? Kiedy ostatnio był na randce?

  
_Nie mam czasu, poluję teraz z chłopcami._

  
Pójdzie za nimi i załatwi potwora w trzy sekundy, byle tylko postawić na swoim.

  
_Jesteś demonem, matole! Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?_

  
A on był łowcą. A jednak Król Piekła jakoś to sobie wyobrażał. I Bobby chyba wolał nie wnikać w szczegóły.

  
Singer westchnął zrezygnowany. No nic, po prostu pójdzie z Crowleyem na tę cholerną randkę. Nie ma co szukać kolejnych wymówek.


End file.
